cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
DOOMBIRD DOOMCAVE
DOOMBIRD DOOMCAVE (DBDC) is a small, invite-only, elite war fighting upper-tier alliance on the Pink team. Members of DBDC hold several in-game records/awards. Recruitment During the war DBDC posted a recruitment thread. where they announced the requirements to be a DOOMBIRD: *Technology Clause: You must have at least 15K tech *Nation Strength Clause: You must have at least 140K NS *Activity Clause: You must be IRC or Skype active *Rotavele Clause: You must not be a complete tool Ingame records/awards Several DBDC members hold (or have held) the various in-game records/awards listed below: *Strongest Nation *Most Developed Nation *Highest Avg Strength Alliance *Most Money Spent by a Nation *Most Land in a nation *Most Casualties by a nation *Most Attacking Casualties by a nation *Most Tanks by a nation *Most Tanks Deployed by a nation *Most Tanks Defending by a nation *Most Soldiers by a nation *Most Soldiers Defending by a nation *Most Soldiers Deployed by a nation *Greatest 30 Day Nation Gain *Most Technology Destroyed In A War *Most Land Destroyed In A War *Most Infrastructure Destroyed In A War *Most Destructive War *Most Soldiers Killed In A War *and Most Tanks Destroyed In A War DBDC is also directly responsible for these awards being "earned" by their war opponents: *Greatest 7 Day Nation Loss *Greatest 14 Day Nation Loss *Greatest 30 Day Nation Loss Alliance history DBDC was founded on 19 January 2013, a few weeks before the Equilibrium War, as a personal MDoAP treaty between three nations, see Doombird Doomcave Treaty. Equilibrium War During the Equilibrium War many members of Umbrella and Mushroom Kingdom joined the AA along with a few nations from VE, TOP, and GOONS to combat the "An attack on one is an attack on all" policy from the Equilibrium coalition. DBDC decisively won the upper tier battle during the EQ war and controlled the war front at 80K NS and above. The war concluded with the entire Competence coalition (minus DBDC) to the Equilibrium coalition. After the war ended only tayloj remained on the AA while all other members returned to their original alliances. However, during the EQ War (on January 24, 2013), The Grämlins against DBDC; but, since DBDC did not surrender they technically remained at war (consisting of zero engagements) for well over a year until the hostilities officially ended on March 9, 2014 when DBDC and GRE and ended the hostilities while also signing an . Summer 2013 raids On 24 July 2013, DBDC leader CubaQuerida (aka l0c0) rejoined the DBDC AA and began raiding nations across the globe. The raids lasted until 15 August 2013. During these raids, l0c0 began formulating the plan to create an elite, upper tier fighting force much like what was used during EQ, but as an independent and self-governed AA. He discussed this plan with most of the current members of the alliance and began putting the plan together with the idea of coming together right before a planned war or raid. On 16 September 2013, a new DBDC was born. While the alliance maintained the name, flag, and history of the previous version of DBDC, l0c0's realization of a dominant upper-tier fighting force was born on the eve of Mushqaeda and DBDC launching a surprise attack on The Democratic Order, a neutral alliance. Jihad on Neutrality On 17 September 2013, DBDC joined Mushqaeda in their war against The Democratic Order. What has now become known as the Jihad on Neutrality, started as a joint operation between DBDC and Mushroom Kingdom as a farewell to mutual friends in MK since MK disbanded the day before the Jihad on Neutrality started. It turned into a two month long war where, again, DBDC dominated all the upper tier nations fighting against the MK/DBDC side which included nations from TDO, GOP, TTE, NATO, FARK, and TPF. DBDC declared war on The Democratic Alliance (TDO) in a joint effort with Mushqaeda (MQ), but did not and has not ever supported a “Jihad on Neutrality”. Some significant events during this war included: * * * The terms of service included announcing: * Current leadership being CubaQuerida, Tayloj, and TBRaiders. * The protection of the Doom Squad (DS) and the Mushroom Kingdom (MK) alliances. * Recognition of a state of hostilities with every individual nation currently attacking any DBDC member. Disorder War raids During the Disorder War, DBDC raided and warred against over two dozen alliances, mostly alliances involved in the Disorder War but not exclusively as 25% of the alliances they raided were not involved in the war at all. No formal declaration of war was ever posted by DBDC throughout the Disorder War. The vast majority of the alliances that DBDC fought were on the opposite side of Non Grata, who was DBDC's only ally involved in the war. The few instances where they fought nations on NG's side of the war were raids/wake up calls to that alliance to take action where action was required. DBDC allege the list of alliances on the DBDC Disorder War raids article were trying to imply that DBDC's actions throughout the entirety of the war were nothing but simple tech raids. As a counter to this allegation DBDC maintain that they forced the entire enemy war coalition had to plan around DBDC and that DBDC's main goal was to hurt those who were fighting on the side of the war hurting their ally. Many upper tiers chose to stay in peace mode during the war rather than have their nations get attacked. International relations Undisclosed * Dark Templar & Doom Squad ( ) * Nusantara Elite Warriors * Non Grata ( ) * The Grämlins ( ) * Mushroom Kingdom * Swash Plates and Tail Rotors * Independent Republic of Orange Nations ( ) See also Category:DOOMBIRD DOOMCAVE